Revival
by OkeeleyO
Summary: The existence of vampires are not a secret anymore. Humans at Cross Academy now run on a Vampire Timetable. A new danger is lurking with Kaname making the moves. Will Kaname's and Yuuki's love blossom or sink?
1. Introduction

**What if the existence of vampires wasn't a secret?**  
**What if humans at cross academy had to run on a vampire timetable?**  
**Would it change the relationship between Kaname and Yuuki for better or worse?**  
**With a new danger on the horixon what will happen?**  
**how will it happen?**

**Yuuki's P-O-V**

Waking up at five in the afternoon never gets any easier. You might say that's late, but it is extremely early for me, Yuuki Cross at Cross Academy. No I'm not special. It's a fact that Cross Academy runs on a vampire schedule. Don't be alarmed! Everything is safe...for now. Well I best be going to get ready because my job here at Cross Academy is to be a good daughter and a superb prefect. All before the rest of the school is even awake!

**Kaname's P-O-V**

Seeing Yuuki run across the grounds, rushing to get her tasks done, always sets my heart alight. Yes I have a heart, Kaname Kuran has a heart, until she wishes to rip it out it will carry on beating. Only if she knew...Not only a vampire in love with her but...No she cannot be involved in such dangerous matters. I will protect her, obviously indirectly. Though I hate it and it hurts I must endure seeing him being happy by her side. I must warn him. He will do as I say, they always do.

The time is coming to start the dangerous task of revival. She should be easy to play with. Another Pawn. Zero you best look after my Yuuki while I'm gone.

**Yuuki's P-O-V**

''It's time''

Zero never says more than what is needed but atleast he talks more now. When he first came he wouldn't say a word.

''You're staring''

''No I'm not''

And I poke out my tongue. He always causes that kind of reaction, we have been brought up like brother and sister...I suppose he could be good looking if he smiled. I sigh and turn around ready to run down the stairs onto my next phase.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

**Kaname's P-O-V**

That is Yuuki's walk. I have no need to see her, but I will. And it must be timed. One...Two...

''I'm Sorry. I'm sorry.''

**Yuuki's P-O-V**

Damn why do I always do that! I look underneath my bangs to see who my victim is this time.

''Kaname!''

I can feel my cheeks warming. I bet I look like a cherry all bright and red.

''Yes'' A sly smile playing on his lips.

''I'm sorry I didn't see you''

''Well it saves you from running into the pillar behind me''

Was he flirting? Was he flirting...with me? Noway. I must have misinterpreted.

Automatically I answer

''Of Course''

I've changed to a completely new shade of red now, Oh great!

However he isn't staring at me, he's staring right past me. Today I am pleased he isn't looking my way, although it normally sends me into a deep depression where only chocolate and a good film can cheer me up along with Yori. Anyway he is actually staring at Zero, who is staring back with as much venom as he can gather into those eyes. It's so like Zero, thinking it's okay to have a staring match with a vampire.

''Zero I must have a word''

Zero didn't look nearly as suprised as I must have looked. I always have my emotions fully displayed on my face for everyone to see. It's not a very convenient trait. By the time I've processed the words and took the suprise off my face, both have disappeared from view.

All that is left from Kaname is a rose. Why can't boys, even vampire boys give decent signals. Does he like me or not? I'm sure Kaname sees me as a little child, like a sister. Someone close but not close enough. He saved me so many years ago. I wonder if he knows how important he is to me...

**Kaname's P-O-V**

''What do you want Vampire'?'

''Calm it Zero Kiryu, I come to speak to you about the welfare of Yuuki and her protection in the future''

''Like I said, What do you want?''

''Protect her at all costs or your life will not be worth living...''

And I left...time for phase two. Things will not be easy here on out.

**~Okay I will be writing more and more...it's a work in process and I'd like to have your feedback!~**


	2. The beginning of the second phase

**Woo Okay...it's the 2nd chapter! In the last chapter, Kaname had just threatened Zero, in a nice kind of way! And now he is planning the second stage of his plan. No I do not know what it is yet! But I have an idea and it's forming! I hope you enjoy! **

**Sincerely Keeley ^^**

**Continuing on from Kaname's P-O-V**

It's the prime of the night. Thousands of stars light the way for the mortals. There is no need for such useless things, humans could adapt to the use of stars instead of using those blinding bulbs that do damage to us vampires. With these damn lights they can't see the true colour of the night sky. As blue as Saphires at this time of night. And during twilight green, as green as emeralds. But humans still refuse to accept that fact because they only see with their eyes which are deprived of this kind of beauty. They are meant to be the most intelligent of creatures and yet they have a very dull eyesight.

When did I become so sentimental? When did I even care about humans?  
Yuuki...I wonder how she will react when she finally knows what I'm planning. I sigh in exasperation. How I wish I could see the future of my Yuuki.

I cross the courtyard as fast as I can, which for your information is too fast for human eyes. I take the steps down,being careful not to wake this slumbering demon. When she awakes with eyes red with bloodlust, her fangs beared eager for blood, she will not be controlled. If I am too slow she will force herself out like a tornado causing havoc and death wherever she goes. She must be under my influence and for that phase two starts when I open these doors.

**Yuuki's P-O-V **

I thought Kaname came this way, he sure was in a hurry. It was so hard to follow him and now I don't know which way he went. Damn Crossroads.

_''Yahhhhhhh...Need more...More! I tell you...MORE!''_

It's hard hearing for the direction when the screams are all fragmented. Though I have no experience with hearing for a direction. But that piercing scream, that voice why is it tickling the back of my mind. Why does it seem so familiar? Is she in danger?  
It definately came from the right! I run and run, I am actually quite great at running- one of the best. If only I could control my speed. I have no trouble tonight though, my good intentions keep me under control. I see Kaname. I can hear my heart.

_Thud Thud Thud _

Where did he come from? Was he the one inflicting harm?  
I couldn't see him having such a feminine scream. I don't know why but I'm starting to doubt Kaname, what do I really know about him?  
As soon as he is out of sight, I begin to move slowly then I pick my pace back up, though all my senses rebel. I must know who screamed and why. How much farther is it?

**Kaname's P-O-V**

Phase two will have to wait now, I have done all I can for one night. As long as no-one interferes with her tonight I will be able to finish up tomorrow. Then the games begin.

**_Yuuki's P-O-V_**

There I begin to see steps, they seem quite far and old. Stone cold steps are soon under my feet and I descend.


	3. The meeting with the woman

**Chapter 3 is now here! What happened last time was Yuuki heard a scream and followed the sound in the direction she thought it was coming from. She runs forward, narrowly missing Kaname and descends some steps into nothingness. What does she see down there? Find the answers NOW!**

**Sincerely **

**Keeley**

**Carrying on with Yuuki's P-O-V**

The moon is far behind me as I enter the bottomless pit of blackness, hoping to adjust to the dark or to find a light on a nearby wall.

_Tap Tap Tap _

The only sound is the rush tap of my feet, they sound too loud in this suffocating silence. The never-ending black embraces me, folds around me like some kind of protection, but it is only a cold and damp blanket rearranging itself to suffocate its victim. My hands which are beginning to go numb welcome the sudden heat which my body now feels thanks to the overwhelming joy. My hands are no longer touching the rough sharpness of stones but a smooth shiny wooden door. Or atleast I think it is a door for there is no handle, just a hole to show where a handle used to be. There is no window either. Is this really a door?  
I press my ear lightly to the door to hear if there is any movement. But the slightest pressure opens the door with an almighty creak.  
''Is that you Kaname?'' says a rough female voice.

''Have you brought me more blood? Or are you giving me your own?'' inquires the female.

It's dark in this room, though I can now see the mooon shining on a fair haired woman with ruby eyes.  
''I'm sorry to disturb you, I heard you, I think earlier. You were screaming weren't you? I was worried that Kaname had hurt you'' I say almost timidly.

''You. What is your name?''  
''Yuuki, Yuuki Cross''  
''Cross you say? You smell awfully like a Kuran''  
''Me and Kaname are sort of close''  
''His sister was named Yuuki, many years ago''  
''He had a sister?''  
''Yes. True love was bred into that family''  
''What do you mean''  
But the only answer I receive is a small smile.  
''Would you like to leave this room?''

As fast as lightening she comes face to face with me, so close that I can tell her hair is actually white and her eyes have black flecks integrated with the red. She smells really pretty, if you can smell pretty. I cannot place the smell, but it smells so familiar. Like a warm embrace from your mother or a soft kiss from your lover.  
''I can't'' she finally answers.

''Why?''  
''You need to say a special phrase, plus only a Kuran can release me''  
''Tell me. I will let you out.I know I can ''  
''Tibi permittat abire, now repeat''

I repeat, but nothing happens. No white light. No brilliant fireworks. Nothing. She just leads me out of the room, running up the steps as fast as I can and still she drags me. She stands under the moon, arms outstretch, she turns and turns until her hair is no longer white but a warm brown and her eyes are no longer rubies but emeralds.

''What is your name?''  
''Clarrissa''  
''How do you know Kaname''  
''We go back, way way back''

That same smile from earlier is now playing on her lips. What exactly does she know? I will have to get up close and personal to find out. On impulse I ask ''Would you like to stay with me''

**Is it starting to make sense now? The story finally begins! The plot is being sorted so It may be a couple of days before I get the next chapter out! I'll work as fast as I can!**


	4. Waking up the next morning

**Hello, this actually came along quicker than what I thought! This is just a filler to carry onto the next chapter! **

**Yuuki's P-O-V**

Morning again at Cross Academy, well night for the typical human. Clarrissa is sleeping soundly and until I ask the Chairman what we are going to do she must remain a secret. It's too early for anyone else to be awake so I go to find him in my pyjamas. When I reach the corridor if his office, two familiar voices are carried down to me in the corridor, Kaname and the chairman.

''She's gone and before I could do the spell''  
''How could that be? Did she seem strong enough to break the summon?''

I creap a little closer and I see the loud discussion taking they be talking about Clarrissa?

''No I only gave her enough blood to sustain her. Only one other person could break her out''

This is ridiculous. I cannot be the only other person who could set her free.

''...Now she will be absolutely uncontrollable and extremely dangerous''

Clarrissa isn't dangerous though. I can't speak to the chairman about Clarrissa until this whole situation is cleared up. I try to rush back to the dorms silently, however I trip over my own feet and an empty armour collides with the floor with an extremely loud bang. There goes my plan for staying quiet. Hearing the commmotion Kaname and the Chairman run out of the office to me in the act of trying to find a hiding place.

**Kaname's P-O-V**

The chairman and I are now looking at Yuuki running forward and back in a type of frenzy. Have you ever seen a headless chicken? Well if you have this is the image of Yuuki, both The chairman and I are seeing. Which is quite comical compared to mine and the chairman's conversation.

''Yuuki! My darling what are you doing?''

The chairman's flamboyance is such a perfected act now, but seeing Yuuki in her pyjamas make me lose my control and I go a deep shade of pink. Only she notices me staring and without a word runs away. My feet act on their own accord, my ears block out the chairman's cries after me. I need to speak to her. But instead of facing Yuuki, I come face to face with my past.

**I know this is really short but don't worry! I have the next chapter already written! Just need to type it now! Wooo!**


	5. From running away I discover the truth

**Kaname's P-O-V**

_~ Mini Flashback ~_

_She was the only girl to ever look at me and yet she betrayed me. It all started on that day in the Killian Forest. I had been riding my stallion for days. I was thirsty. __She had been the closest human. I turned her into a vampire. Accidently. Overcome with this thirst. But whenever we spoke about it she'd say it didn't matter, she got to stay beautiful and she had the most handsomest boyfriend forever. Her green eyes would glitter showing the depth of devotion which was all an act. It wasn't me she loved._  
_It was Rido._

_~End of mini Flashback~_

She is the only person to ever escape from the fate of being a level E and she's the one who made me give up on love.

**Yuuki's P-O-V**

As I continue running I spot Clarrissa turning a corner and as I follow her I see she is walking towards Kaname. How did he know she was here? No, he didn't know. He must've been trying to catch me. I hide behind one of the giant pillars. This is wrong, I shouldn't be listening but my hunger to know more over rides my better judgement. Plus the fact that my heart is aching with an uncomfortable jelousy. What is she to you, Kaname?

''Clarrissa. Who let you out?''  
''Kaname darling, what does it matter? I've missed you. You never came back to that place. And after all these years, you give me a tiny amount of blood and don't say a word to me''  
''I imprisoned you and with good reason''  
''And what reason is that?''  
''I don't have to explain anything to you!''  
''It does when I can kill your precious sister''  
''You don't know her''  
''Oh I know. She isn't your real sister anyway. It's convenient you and her real brother had the same name. Yes Rido told me everything while I was imprisoned.''  
''You know know her''  
''I do. And mark my words do as I say or I will kill her''

I have to get away. Clarrissa is dangerous. A couple of minutes ago and I would have been defending her. I have to find Kaname's sister, the one with my name. I must warn her.

**Kaname's P-O-V**

''You wouldn't dare''  
''Yuuki Cross is pretty fragile for a Kuran don't you think? When are you going to awaken her?''  
''It's better for her not to know yet''  
''It's better if I kill her first, they she won't be in our way. I still love you. My Kaname''

She comes closer, her eyes begging me to placate her, to remember my feelings for her. And I almost give in until her lips touch mine and I remember the hurt, the pain and the deceit.  
I grab her by her throat, so fast that I nor her see it coming. And for a moment both of us stared at one another. Shocked into silence. I took this moment of suprise to warn her.

''You will leave or I shall make you only a memory''  
''Oh Kaname, you will never change. You can't kill me''

She moves fast even for a vampire. The last thing I hear her say before she leaves is her musical laugh and her saying ''If I were you, I'd protect the one I love the most''

This is not going to be an easy task anymore. Yuuki, my love only trying to help but you have caused me a most troublesome task of trying to kill my first love.

**What do you think? Please review as they do give me the power to write more! **

**I need some names for humans and vampires so if you review just leave a name, the age and whether you'd wish to be a human or a vamp.**

**You can even just make up a character to be in this story.**


	6. Taken over

**Hello again! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry if this isn't up to scratch, I just wanted to put something out there to show you that I haven't forgotten to write! Just I've had to prioritize. I hope you enjoy it though! I will get another one up this week, but I'm afraid I won't write another one for atleast a month, exam month...EUGH! **

**Keeley x **

_**We're carrying on from the last chapter where Kaname has realised that Clarrissa has escaped and now she is blackmailing him with Yuuki as bait...**_

**Kaname's P-O-V **

I stare at the endless darkness where Clarrissa disappeared down, unsure whether I want to follow or hide from her. Maybe I am out of my league with this one or maybe I'm just in shock to find an answer to this problem. Yes, I can admit that I am way over my head and that I am afraid. But whatever I feel, even if I am doubting myself I will be the victorious one, I can lose anything, even my life as long as Yuuki finds out the truth and lives on.

**Clarrissa's P-O-V **

Never have I felt more alive than I do tonight. I cannot wait to toy with those Kurans and seek my revenge. But I never imagined that it would be this easy, revenge is almost in my grasp already! I walk back to Yuuki's room, I know she isn't there but I need a hide out and I need her on my side so I can get to Kaname. Plus I'm intrigued by this smell, a vampire,  
vampire hunter. How unusual.

"How do you do, Vampire?"

From that scowl on his face, my intuition is correct. He despises the fact that he is this amazing creature. Perhaps I can use him to my advantage. I will have to watch this one, if Kaname has gotten to him before me I could be in danger.

"You must be Clarrissa"

**Zero's P-O-V **

"yes and who are you?

"Completely ignoring her question,I relive what Kaname had told me tonight before I came here.

_"This vampire, is very old and very dangerous. Her number one target is Yuuki. She's as old as I but with much more venom and isn't refined. Being imprisoned by myself has made her a danger. She only desires to kill and seek revenge on the world, starting with me. She has threatened to kill Yuuki if I do not do as she says. Keep close to Yuuki. That is all''_  
_And with that he leaves me, speechless and barely able to take what he has said._

"Excuse me, your name?" she inquires again and again.

"It doesn't matter my name, just go back to where you came from"

"Never, I am finally free after centuries of imprisonment"

"Well, I will just have to imprison you again monster."

She laughs, such a light beautiful laugh. Almost angelic. If I hadn't been trained by one of the best hunters in the association, I could have been fooled. She continues in an amused tone..

"Little Vampire Hunter, only a Kuran can imprison me and free me"

"Kaname Kuran freed you?"

"No, of course not. Even you should be able to figure that one out seeing as he sent you here to guard his Yuuki. No his sister freed me, not knowing what she would unleash."

"If I can't imprison you, I will kill you. Stay away from Yuuki."

As if reading my earlier thoughts, she mimicks an angel by drawing a halo around her head, but horns, in my opinion suit her better.

**Yuuki's P-O-V **

I should finish up my duties but I feel a strange pull to go to the "secret" library. There must be something in the headmaster's things to tell me more about what is happening and what happened. As I push open the door, I see Kaname standing by the fireplace, a look of grief displayed so plainly on his face, it's almost heartbreaking to watch. He must have heard me because his whole body turns to look at the door, but I don't think he registers that there is a person there...or maybe he does. As I walk in his head turns, following my every move. I notice it's not a grief stricken expression but one of complete utter blankness.  
_He looks like a monster._  
I mentally punch myself for thinking that. It's Kaname, my saviour.

_Moments ago..._

_Kaname's P-O-V I walk into the library and Clarrissa gives me a smile, which would have stopped me dead in my tracks but I don't show her the effect she has on me. "Would you like some tea?"_  
_"Yes"_  
_"Yes please Kaname, Politeness matters. Remember back in England back in 1602 and you said that exact same thing to me. Those were the days weren't they"_  
_I grunt, being curt seems the only way to hide my feelings when I'm around her. I press the tea to my lips and the next thing I know I'm not in control of my body. Like I'm just imprisoned with no real control. A puppet. She has me._

_Now..._

"Kaname, you okay?"

I'm screaming for her to run but she can't hear me. She just comes closer and closer. And without permission my body rushes towards her, but instead of beating her or crushing her, it embraces her as if it's hungry for her.

''Kaname...Kaname...STOP!"

I hear her, I hear her moan, scream and plead me to stop but I can't stop. The last thing I hear before I black out is the sound of a bullet flying through the air.

**Yuuki's P-O-V**

I don't know what just happened, I just know that THAT wasn't Kaname. I can't decide if I'm disappointed or embarrassed.  
Zero had shot him. Kaname is lying across the floor.

"Is he dead?"

"No."

A flood of relief flows through me. Zero wouldn't do that, he'd know I'd break. I'd go into a deep depression.

"Zero... that wasn't..."

But I'm cut off by the appearance of Clarrissa.

"Well, this is cosy. Two vampires and an almost level E all in the same room."

Upon hearing her voice, Kaname starts to move. I go to help him up, but he pushes me aside and walks into Clarrissa's arms.  
From a jelous rage, I scream...

"Kaname. Wake up! You don't have to do this. I will find your sister"

But he doesn't move. He doesn't even register who I am. I run. I run away from him and momentarily forget all my duties and that the bell will ring any moment for breakfast."


	7. Breakfast at the academy

**~~ Hello, I know this is really short but I did say I would get the next chapter out this week so here is what I have done so far. I hope you enjoy. **

**Keeley xx ~~**

**Continuing on from Yuuki's P-O-V**

_*Ring*_

The sound of the bell stops me in my tracks, how weird would it look for a school prefect to be running around school...plus it is me, Yuuki who always sleeps in and misses breakfast and half of first period. I would have thought that I was lucky today seeing as I'm now staring at the cantine and Yori has saved me a seat, but the image of Kaname and Clarrissa is still playing over and over in my mind. This is one of those moments, where I wish my feelings weren't so easily read. I walk slowly, calculating my steps and sit next to Yori with a plastered on smile.

"Morningg" I sing, too loud to my own ears.

"What's up with you?" Giving me a, you're not fooling me look.

"It's hard to explain"

"Try me" She's persistant, I tell you that.

"Well, you know all about my crush on Kaname and" I cut off just as quick as I started, I can't tell her that he could be behind some evil being that could kill us all and has fallen prey to her. Oh and she also happens to be my room mate now because I was the one who set her free.

"yes... and it's no secret that he likes you, although I don't really like the thought of you and a vampire because it's dangerous, but he is quite hot and is intelligent...but carry on" she gives me an encouraging smile, but I still can't tell my best friend.

"I have a new room mate who knew Kaname, way back when and she was his girlfriend, possibly his first love. And now he doesn't want to know me." Giving her the reason why I feel deflated and heartbroken but not what is troubling me the most. "Oh and he also has a sister called Yuuki" Why did I blurt that out?

"YOU WHAT?" In an almost comical moment, she splurts out her orange juice all over some poor first year who is sitting in front of us. She laughs and apologizes over and over, but I just say sorry...I feel too alone to laugh.

"I'm sorry Yuuki"

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" I ask completely dazed.

"Because you are obviously suffering and it's Kaname's fault. Well kind of, but I think you should try to get over him. I've never said this before, but you and him were never going to work out. He's a vampire and will outlive you."

"I suppose" giving her a half smile, showing I will be okay.

"Anyway I always thought you and Zero were better suited" Despire myself I laugh. But only if she knew that he is also a vampire on his way to becoming a level E. Well that thought certainly cuts off my laughter.

*Ring*

"Well time for Spanish, you coming?" inquires Yori.

"Umm I think I might skip Spanish"

"Are you worried that you will have to sit next to him, because if it is you can always sit next to me. Idol won't mind, plus I would rather sit next to you. Vampires give me the creeps, they walk around like they own the place and that we have to be afraid of them. They're too arrogant for my liking."

"No, it's okay. I didn't finish up my duties this morning"

"Okay, do you want me to cover for you?"

"Please?"

"No problem, see you later"

"Bye"

I start to walk back to my room, careful not to get spotted by any of the faculty nor students. Being in the know for so long about Vampires and not telling anyone has made me the number 1 target to what was the day class, they would definately snitch on me.

**Kaname's P-O-V**

I fade in and out of consciousness as I try to find a way to break this spell of Clarrissa's. My only hope is that Yuuki notices that I am not myself and tells Kaien. I have no idea where this body is going, but I keep a vigilant, making sure I hear and see everything. And just as we turn the corner, I feel the presence of Yuuki.

"Yuuki" I say, sounding alot like me as I try to reach her, try to tell her that it's not me. But all she does is stare and stare, looking as if she has just saw a ghost. Blood shot eyes that seem to look straight through me, straight to through to my soul.


End file.
